Benci
by JayJungTYLee9597
Summary: Bagi Haechan, Mark Lee adalah bad boy. Nappeun namja. Lelaki brengsek. Mark x Haechan, Mark x Donghuck, MarkChan, Markhyuck, Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck, Lee Haechan


**MarkChan**

 **##**

Bagi Haechan, Mark Lee adalah _bad boy. Nappeun namja._ Lelaki brengsek.

.

.

Haechan tak pernah suka ketika keadaan kantin yang awalnya ramai mendadak sunyi hanya karena segerombolan siswa memasuki kantin.

 _NCT_ katanya. Geng yang berisikan siswa-siswa terkenal dari berbagai tingkat. Jangan harap bisa bergabung kalau kau tidak direkrut langsung oleh ketuanya.

Suasana kantin yang tadi cukup riuh mendadak sunyi senyap ketika tujuh orang yang tergabung dalam NCT itu melangkah masuk. Haechan mendecih pelan. Tak senang ketika melihat mereka berjalan begitu angkuh.

"Jaehyun- _sunbae_ kenapa makin ganteng sih setiap harinya? Sayang udah ada yang punya."

Haechan mendelik sebal, menatap Na Jaemin sahabat sejak ia masih memakai popok. Mulai lagi sahabatnya ini _fanboying_ -an.

"Sumpah, mendingan Jeno kemana-mana, Jaem."

Rasanya Haechan ingin menggeram keras. Bahkan Huang Renjun yang kalem akhir-akhir ini ikut angkat bicara dan terlihat tertarik dengan salah satu anggota geng NCT.

"Kalian sama saja dengan gadis-gadis gila itu."

Tak ada yang menanggapi ucapan sinis Haechan begitu serius. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan tujuh namja tampan hingga ke tempat duduk khusus mereka?

NCT. Meski Haechan tak ingin mengetahuinya tapi gosip yang beredar tentang mereka tetap saja sampai ke telinganya. Sejak dua bulan yang lalu ia resmi menjadi siswa di sekolah ini, Haechan sudah tak suka ketika melihat mereka masuk dengan gaya angkuhnya. Saat itu mereka masih berenam, minus Lee Jeno yang baru direkrut akhir-akhir ini karena ia tingkat satu.

Di deretan bangku yang berada di tengah-tengah kantin, disanalah secara tak langsung dijadikan kursi yang hanya boleh diduduki oleh member NCT. Ada Johnny Seo tingkat tiga, ketua geng yang menurut Haechan terlihat menggelikan dengan rambut lurus jatuh yang poninya hampir menutupi matanya. Keren katanya?

Ada dua anggotanya yang selalu tak tahu tempat untuk beromantis ria, mendapat julukan JaeYong dari siswa-siswa di sekolah ini. Jung Jaehyun, tingkat dua, senior yang selalu diagung-agungkan Jaemin meskipun kenyataannya si senior sudah ada yang punya. Lee Taeyong, tingkat tiga, senior yang memiliki hak milik atas Jung Jaehyun. Jaehyun dengan pipi berisinya dibilang tampan oleh Jaemin? Lee Taeyong, Haechan tak mau berkomentar. Jujur, pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang tampan kemanis-manisan. Tapi tidak dengan sikapnya yang _clean-freak_ dan omongannya yang tajam.

Lalu ada Nakamoto Yuta dan Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, siswa rantau tingkat tiga dan dua. Haechan tidak suka Yuta, ia terlalu sering pamer. Saat mengendarai mobil _sport_ -nya, pamer. Saat menggoda salah satu siswi di sekolah, pamer. Apalagi saat bermain bola di lapangan, pamernya selangit kali. Dan Haechan tak suka dengan Ten, yang suaranya nyaring memekakkan telinga. Oke, Haechan bawel dan nyaring suaranya, mungkin melebihi Ten. Tapi ia tak pernah berbicara berlebihan seperti itu di tempat umum, hanya saat ada ia, Jaemin dan Renjun saja. Tak seperti Ten.

Lalu Lee Jeno, satu-satunya tingkat akhir di geng itu. Teman sekelas Haechan. Cukup baik, tapi pendiam. Haechan curiga kalau anak itu diam-diam menyusun rencana untuk membunuh satu persatu teman sekelasnya dengan sadis dibalik diamnya anak itu. Karena Lee Jeno yang diam itu terlihat mencurigakan di mata Haechan.

Haechan tidak pernah menyukai anggota NCT, satu pun. Tapi Haechan tak pernah sebenci ini ketika ia dihadapkan dengan satu nama. Mark Lee.

Bule nyasar, sama seperti Johnny Seo. Tingkat dua, dan si _ace_ tim basket di lapangan. Memang ia tak seperti Taeyong yang memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolah, atau Jaehyun yang setiap lewat selalu membuat beberapa siswa terdiam membatu, bahkan Johnny yang paling sedikit menerima tiga pernyataan cinta tiap harinya, tapi Mark Lee menempati nomor satu di list orang yang Haechan benci.

 _"_ _Mark itu bad boy. Nappeun namja. Lelaki brengsek."_

Itu yang pertama kali terlontar dari mulutnya saat Jaemin dan Renjun bertanya kenapa ia begitu membenci Mark.

 _"_ _Heol. Bahkan dari mereka bertujuh terlihat sangat jelas Mark-sunbae yang terlihat paling ramah, Chan."_

Jaemin pernah sekali menyangkal tuduhan seenaknya Haechan pada pemuda asal Kanada itu. Tapi dibalas dengan mudah oleh Haechan yang membuat Jaemin kalah telak.

 _"_ _Oh ya? Kalau begitu kencani saja Mark. Dia kan jomblo, tak seperti Jaehyun-sunbae."_

Dan berakhir dengan Jaemin yang tak pernah mencoba untuk menyangkal tuduhan Haechan lagi. Bukan apa-apa, Jaemin itu tipe yang setia. Sekali Jung Jaehyun tetap Jung Jaehyun. Bodo amat udah ada yang punya.

"Sumpah jadi gak nafsu makan."

Haechan membanting sendoknya hingga menimbulkan bunyi _Ting!_

"Chan, kamu tuh bisa gak sih semenit aja gak sensi sama mereka?"

"Tahu, Chan. Mereka kan gak pernah ngelakuin apapun yang mengusik kamu."

Haechan memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi tak membalas ucapan dua sahabatnya itu dan memilih memainkan _game_ di ponselnya.

Jaemin dan Renjun saling lempar pandang, sebelum keduanya berakhir mengangkat bahu secara bersamaan dan memilih melanjutkan makan mereka yang tertunda. Kalo _mood_ Haechan lagi buruk, diemin aja. Nanti juga balik sendiri. Jaemin mah udah biasa temenan sama orang kaya Haechan. Cuma Renjun aja yang masih sedikit beradaptasi dengan tingkah laku ajaib sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Kalo bukan karena disuruh Han- _ssaem_ , seumur hidupnya, selama tiga tahun ia sekolah disini, gamau Haechan masuk ke kelas 2-5.

"Permisi _ssaem,_ "

Tapi amanat tetap lah amanat. Haechan gak mau dicap buruk sama wali kelasnya itu karena memilih tak mau masuk ke kelas 2-5 dan tak menyampaikan amanatnya.

"Ya?"

Guru perempuan yang terlihat masih di awal usia 30-nya itu menghentikan kegiatannya menulis di papan tulis. Ia memberi gestur pada Haechan untuk masuk.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Han- _ssaem_. Beliau menyuruh saya untuk memanggil Mark- _sunbae_ untuk menemuinya di ruang guru."

Sudah jelas bukan kenapa Haechan sempat perang batin sebelum mengetuk pintu kelas 2-5? Karena kelas itu adalah kelasnya Mark Lee.

"Oh, begitu. Mark- _haeksaeng_!"

"Ya, _ssaem_."

Haechan hampir saja memutar bola matanya ketika melihat pemuda pirang itu berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan ke meja guru yang artinya mendekatinya juga. Berada beberapa kaki di hadapannya.

"Han- _ssaem_ menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya di ruangan. Saya memberimu izin untuk menemuinya."

Mark mengangguk mengerti, sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat. Enggan berada lama-lama di tempat yang sama dengan Mark, Haechan melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu. Sebelum melangkah mendahului Mark untuk keluar kelas.

Kalau Jaemin dan Renjun tahu Haechan baru saja kembali dari kelas Mark, mungkin dua sahabatnya itu akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

 _"_ _Katanya benci, kok nyamperin ke kelasnya."_

 _"_ _Cie cie, ada yang kangen nih."_

Ya begitu mungkin reaksi dua sahabatnya itu nantinya.

"Haechan- _ssi,_ "

 _Duh._ Haechan mendumal dalam hati. Padahal ia sudah cepat-cepat kabur dari tempat itu. Kenapa juga Mark memanggil namanya.

"Kau Haechan kan?"

Harusnya Haechan biarkan saja Mark dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk kembali ke kelas seolah ia tidak mendengarnya. Tapi kalau nyatanya Mark menyusulnya dan sekarang berdiri di depannya?

"Ada apa _sunbae_? Jika tak terlalu penting bolehkah saya permisi?"

Apa ini, Haechan masih berusaha bersikap sopan di hadapan sosok yang ia benci setengah mati itu?

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah memberitahu Han- _ssaem_ memanggilku. Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya!"

 _What?_ Apa-apaan kakak kelasnya itu? Tadi menghalangi jalannya, sekarang Cuma mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi begitu saja sembari melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dan senyuman macam apa yang ditunjukan Mark padanya itu?

Haechan semakin membenci Mark Lee setelah ini.

.

.

"Aku sedang di luar, Jaem. Membeli cemilan. Tempat penyimpanan makanan di rumah sudah kosong. Apa? Enak saja. Suruh Renjun saja, aku tidak mau. _Bye_!"

Haechan mengakhiri panggilan sahabatnya itu secara sepihak. Mengganggu saja menurutnya. Membuatnya lupa seketika dengan daftar belanjaan yang dititipkan ibunya tadi. Harusnya Haechan mencatatnya di ponsel.

"Ayam atau daging ya? _Eomma_ tidak bilang akan masak _samgyeopsal_ atau _jaeyuk beokkum._ Berarti ayam? Ah, tapi aku kan tidak _request_ untuk dimasakkan _samgyetang_ hari ini _._ Argh! Gara-gara Na Jaemin nih!"

Menyerah untuk mencoba mengingat-ingat belanjaan yang dititipkan, Haechan memilih menjajah tempat _snack_ lebih dahulu. Siapa tahu tiba-tiba ia ingat saat asik mengumpulkan _snack_ sebanyak-banyaknya di troli yang ia dorong.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kamu tinggal di dekat sini juga."

Hampir saja Haechan menjatuhkan _snack_ coklat yang baru sampai di tangannya itu ketika mendengar suara itu. Matanya membola ketika telinganya mengkhianatinya karena yang ia temukan adalah benar-benar orang nomor satu yang tak ingin ia temui.

Sesempit itu kah dunia ini ketika ia harus bertemu Mark Lee di supermarket?

"Saya tidak tinggal di dekat sini."

Haechan geli sendiri mendengarnya berbicara seformal itu. Apalagi Jaemin dan Renjun. Kedua sahabatnya itu bisa tertawa sampai menangis kali. Lee Haechan berbicara formal? Tanda-tanda kiamat mungkin.

"Oh ya? Lalu kamu mau belanja di supermarket yang jaraknya jauh dari rumahmu?"

"Kalau memang iya, kenapa?"

Harusnya Haechan tak membalikkan badannya karena sekarang ia melihat kakak kelasnya itu tersenyum. Senyum menyebalkan yang rasanya ingin membuat Haechan menimpuk kakak kelasnya itu dengan _snack_ di tangannya. Sayang _snack_ di tangannya ini terlalu ringan untuk menimpuki wajah sok sempurna milik Mark.

"Aku melihatmu keluar dari rumah bercat putih yang di halaman depannya ada pohon Mangga. Rumahmu ternyata dekat dengan rumah Jeno ya?"

Mana Haechan tahu kalau NCT sedang ngumpul di rumah Jeno yang notabene tetangganya? Kalau tahu sih mendingan Haechan ke rumah Jaemin aja baliknya tengah malam biar gak ketemu satu pun anggota NCT.

"Itu bukan rumahku."

Alis Mark terangkat. "Oh ya? Padahal plang rumahnya tertulis margamu loh, Lee."

Haechan merutuki otaknya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk mencari alasan lain agar cepat-cepat mengusir Mark dari hadapannya.

"Kamu ngerasa nggak nyaman ya?"

 _IYA. BANGET._

"Yaudah kalo gitu."

 _YES! AKHIRNYA PERGI JUGA._

"Sini aku bawain trolinya ke kasir. Setelah itu kita ke kafe dekat sini yuk. Supaya lebih enak ngobrolnya."

Kalau ini film animasi mungkin Haechan udah jatuh ngegubrak di lantai.

 _SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU NGOBROL SAMA SITU?!_

Ingin rasanya Haechan teriak langsung di depan muka Mark. Tapi gak jadi. Bukan karena Haechan takut atau apa, tapi karena Mark seenaknya merebut troli dan mendorongnya menuju meja kasir, meninggalkan Haechan yang terbengong ria di tempat.

.

.

Haechan benar-benar gak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika ia benar-benar berakhir duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Mark di dalam kafe. Lengkap dengan beberapa kantong belanja yang isinya _snack_ semua yang dibayarin sama Mark.

" _Sunbae_ tadi total semuanya berapa?"

Ini udah kelima kalinya Haechan nanya hal yang sama.

"Nggak usah. Oh ya, mau pesan apa?"

Dan ini juga udah kelima kalinya Mark menjawab pertanyaan Haechan dengan kalimat yang sama. Bedanya, kali ini sekalian nanyain pesanan karena pelayan kafe disitu udah ngetuk-ngetuk sepatunya ke lantai dari tadi kelamaan nunggu Haechan yang belum pesan.

"Saya tidak pesan, _sunbae_. Kan saya sudah bilang berkali-kali tadi."

"Kalau begitu _Macchiato_ -nya jadi dua, terus _Cheese Cake_ -nya juga."

Nih kakak kelas maunya apa sih. Haechan bilang apa, dia nanggepinnya apa. Harusnya ia menerima ajakan Jaemin tadi untuk menginap di rumahnya. Biarin disuruh ngerjain tugas berjam-jam sama bocah itu. Daripada kejebak di kafe sama senior gak jelas kaya Mark Lee?

Ketika akhirnya si pelayan pergi dari meja yang ditempati mereka, Haechan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Enggan lebih lama menatap wajah menyebalkan Mark.

"Kamu suka banget _snack_ ya?"

Padahal Haechan kira Mark bakalan diam karena ia sudah memasang wajah super jutek sejak masuk kafe tadi. Tapi ia lupa tadi seniornya ini mengajaknya ke kafe secara 'paksa' untuk mengobrol lebih nyaman.

Mau jawab _Hm_ doang nanti dikira gak sopan.

"Iya."

Setidaknya _Iya_ lebih sopan dari _Hm_.

"Pantesan manis."

 _HAH?_

" _Snack_ yang kamu beli kebanyakan yang manis-manis. Pantesan, yang beli juga manis soalnya."

Kalau ini maksud Mark untuk mengobrol lebih nyaman, Haechan gak bisa tinggal diam lagi kalo gini caranya.

"Maaf sebelumnya ya _sunbae_ , bukan bermaksud tidak sopan atau apa. Sebenarnya alasan _sunbae_ mengajak saya kemari ada apa?"

"Serius kamu ingin tahu? Tapi aku berniat untuk menembakmu setelah kita selesai makan nanti."

 _DEMI TUHAN HAECHAN BENCI MARK LEE SELAMA-LAMANYA!_

"Saya serius, _sunbae_."

"Aku juga serius kok."

Coba mana Na Jaemin yang bilang kalau Mark Lee itu terlihat lebih baik dibanding teman-temannya yang lain itu? Biar Haechan gigit kepalanya siapa tahu otaknya benar lagi.

"Saya pamit."

Baru aja Haechan berdiri, belum juga ngambil kantong belanjaan di sampingnya, tangan Mark sudah menahannya dan mengarahkannya untuk duduk lagi.

"Kamu gak suka ya?"

Haechan tak bisa lagi berpura-pura sopan di depan Mark. Ia memutar bola matanya, _so what_? Mark anggota NCT, siapa yang peduli?

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin ngobrol empat mata langsung sama kamu, Chan."

Satu menit. Haechan memberi Mark waktu satu menit untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. Setelah itu Haechan akan pergi dari sini.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Chan. Dan kamu selalu terlihat tidak menyukaiku sama sekali."

 _Nah, tuh tahu._

" _Sunbae_ mau aku jujur atau bohong?"

"Jujur lah."

"Oke, kalo gitu. Ya, aku benci sama _sunbae_. Benci pake banget."

Jahat banget kesannya Haechan. Bahkan ia terus melanjutkan ucapannya tak menghiraukan raut sedih yang mulai terbentuk di wajah Mark.

" _Sunbae_ itu gak tahu aja seberapa bencinya aku sama _sunbae_. Bisa gak sih _sunbae_ berhenti? Berhenti menyebabkan wajahku mendadak terasa panas? Jantungku yang berpacu melebihi kecepatan yang sewajarnya? Bisa gak sih _sunbae_ berhenti semalam saja untuk tidak mengganggu tidurku? Membuatku terjaga di beberapa malam? Bisa gak sih _sunbae_ berhenti bersikap begitu sempurna dan membuatku terlihat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan _sunbae_? Bisa gak sih _sunbae_ berhenti membuatku membenci _sunbae?_ "

Haechan mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya tentang Mark. Terlalu cepat, hingga ia harus kewalahan mengatur nafas di akhir ucapannya. Meski cepat, tapi Mark bisa menangkap dengan jelas setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Haechan.

"Kalau aku jawab gak bisa dan gak mau gimana?"

Haechan yang terlalu merasa lega setelah mengeluarkan semuanya tak siaga saat tangan Mark meraih tangannya begitu saja. Bahkan menautkan jemarinya. Memperlihatkan padanya bahwa jemarinya terlihat begitu kecil dan bantet dibanding jemari Mark yang panjang.

"Kalau tahu kau membenciku separah itu, aku harusnya tak usah mengkhawatirkan ucapan Jaehyun selama ini."

Mark tersenyum. Senyum yang Haechan benci. Karena setiap melihat senyuman itu, jantungnya bertidak berlebihan. Berpacu begitu cepat.

"Enak saja. Tak bertanggung jawab sekali."

Tawa renyah yang lolos begitu saja dari bibir Mark, tentu menjadi salah satu hal yang dibenci Haechan juga. Karena tawa itu akan terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"Jadi kamu maunya aku bertanggung jawab seperti apa?"

Nada bicaranya yang terdengar begitu serius itu, Haechan rasa itu suara yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya setiap malam.

"Tak perlu. Biarkan aku membenci _sunbae._ Selamanya. Itu saja."

Jika usapan hangat di kepalanya hanya ia rasakan dalam mimpinya, kini, tanpa harus terjaga setelahnya Haechan bisa merasakannya. Bagaimana tangan Mark yang menganggur mengusak surai coklat miliknya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membiarkanmu membenciku. Selamanya. Asal kau juga membiarkanku untuk mencintaimu. Selamanya."

Senyumannya. _Ceklis._

Tawanya. _Ceklis._

Suaranya. _Ceklis._

Wajah tampannya. _Ceklis._

Gombalannya? _Ceklis._

Sepertinya daftar hal-hal yang dibencinya bertambah lagi. Jika dilihat dari _list_ -nya, rata-rata semuanya tertulis atas nama Mark Lee.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Mark Lee."

Jika selama ini Haechan mengucapkannya dengan sepenuh hati dan wajah super jutek yang membuat siapa pun enggan untuk mendekatinya, kali ini ia juga mengucapkannya dengan sepenuh hati, tapi dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Haechan~"

.

.

Ya, Lee Haechan membenci Mark Lee. Sangat. Baginya Mark Lee tetap seorang _bad boy. Nappeun namja._ Lelaki brengsek. Karena, _hei,_ berani-beraninya ia membuatnya merasakan hal-hal seperti ini. Detak jantung yang berdetak tak wajar, wajah yang memanas, terjaga di setiap malam, selalu terngiang-ngiang suaranya. Memangnya siapa Mark Lee?

Hanya salah satu kakak kelasnya yang membuatnya merasakan pengalaman jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya.

.

.

 ** _Omake_**

" _Heol._ "

"Cubit pipiku, Jaem."

"Gigit tanganku, Njun."

Jaemin dan Renjun tak bisa mempercayai mata mereka. Niatnya sih mau ngerjain Haechan dengan memberantaki kamarnya karena menolak untuk diajak menginap di rumah Jaemin. Tapi jatuhnya malah jadi saksi _scene_ romantis murahan yang terjadi di depan pagar Haechan.

"Benar kamu tidak mau mampir dulu?"

Mark dengan tak rela menggeleng. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Haechan. Siapa sih yang tidak mau menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama sang kekasih? Apalagi mereka masih hangat-hangatnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Baru dua jam yang lalu.

"Yang lain masih menunggu di rumah Jeno. Tadi aku kabur begitu aja pas ngeliat kamu keluar rumah. Bisa-bisa diamuk Taeyong- _hyung_ kalo gak nongolin muka."

Suara tawa Haechan membuat sudut bibir Mark ikut tertarik juga jadinya.

"Yaudah, aku masuk ya. Selamat bersenang-senang di rumah Jeno!"

"Tunggu Chan!"

Baru juga membalikkan badannya, tangan Mark sudah memaksanya untuk balik badan lagi. Dan benda kenyal yang selama ini menghantui mimpinya terasa begitu nyata. Apalagi saat Haechan melihat dengan dua bola mata yang membola begitu besar bagaimana wajah Mark begitu dekat dengannya. Dengan kedua mata yang tertutup, dan merasakan bibir Mark yang bertemu dengan bibirnya.

Hanya sebuah ciuman polos. Sekedar menempel, tapi membuat dua kaki Haechan benar-benar lemas. Haechan harus menambahkan ciuman ke dalam daftar hal yang ia benci dari Mark setelah ini.

" _Bye_ , sayang!"

Apalagi saat Mark dengan tak bertanggung jawabnya langsung meninggalkannya ketika ciuman itu diakhiri secara sepihak oleh Mark.

Pokoknya Haechan benci Mark. Titik.

"Lee Haechan! Apa-apaan yang kulihat tadi?!"

"Benci apanya hah?! Mau coba main rahasia-rahasiaan ya?!"

 _Ups._

Haechan tak pernah menyangka, jika mendongakkan kepalanya adalah keputusan yang seratus persen salah yang ia lakukan.

Karena ia tak pernah menduga bahwa ada Jaemin dan Renjun yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya dan siap menghakiminya.

 _Duh,_ ini semua gara-gara Haechan sok-sokan membenci Mark. Mark lagi, Mark lagi. Sepertinya hidup Haechan benar tidak bisa lepas dari lelaki brengsek yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu.

 **END**


End file.
